Fireworks - A Fairy Tail One shot
by AkiaWrites
Summary: Romeo is ignoring Wendy so Mira comes up with a plan.


For the first time in a long time Wendy was sulking. In fact the aura coming from Wendy made everyone else ffeel like a funeral was going on. A certain bartender decided to check up on her. "What's wrong Wendy?" Mirajane asked. "Romeo is ignoring my existence again. I don't get it Mira we used to friend and talk all the time." Wendy said. Mira understood what was going on. After all she has played this game before. The white haired mage decided to give the young wizard some advice. "Are you sure that will work Mira? I mean, Romeo is kind of hard to read plus I don't even know what to put on something like that." Wendy said shyly. Mira giggled. "You just leave that to me. Now go get ready."

Wendy decided to go shopping with the money she got from a mission. "I hope this will be enough." She said looking down at he money in her hand. Wendy walked into a clothes store and started picking out an outfit. She picked out a dress similar to the one she wore at the Grand Magic Games except this one was white and blue. She had her typical shoes on though. Wendy decided to make her way to Lucy's next.

Lucy's apartment was at least a few blocks down the road. When Wendy made it inside she saw Lucy at the front desk. "Oh hey Wendy! I was just paying my rent. Go get comfortable in my apartment until I'm done." Lucy said. She tossed the keys to Wendy. "Thanks Lucy!" Wendy said.

Wendy waited for Lucy for at least 10 minutes. Just as Wendy was about to leave the door opened. "Sorry about that. My landlady gave me a lecture for turning my rent in late." Lucy said. Wendy giggled at her excuse. "So what do you need?" Lucy asked. Wendy explained the aituation and Lucy fangirled. "Oh my gosh I knew it would happen!" Lucy said. "What would happen?" The dragon slayer asked. "You and Romeo!" Lucy said. Wendy blushed. "It isn't like that!" Wendy said agitated by Lucy's reason. "Please just help me with my hair." Wendy said calming down. "No problrm! Open gate of the crab, Cancer!" Lucy casted. Suddenly a crab was in the middke of her living room causing Wendy to be caught off guard. "What do you need Baby?" Cancer asked. "Cancer I need you to style Wensy's hair." Lucy said. Cancer was done in less the five minutes. Then he left. "Oh my gosh Wendy. You look ao pretty!" Lucy fawned. "Thanks Lucy. I've got to go!" Wendy said and left.

When Wendy made it back to the guild she saw Mirajane give her a smile. She pointed to the back room. Wendy took off up the stairs. She stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. When her hand touched the handle her heart pounded. Inside Romeo was on the couch. "You left me this note Wendy?" Romeo asked. He was clearly shocked. "I expected someone completely different." Wendy ran up to him and took the note.

 _I am in love love from the moment I met you I was totally in love! All of these feelings of love our rushing inside of me! I want to run through meadows of flowers on a bright sunny say with you! I do! I do! And we would fight all of those horrible monsters off together! Oh one can imagine! Please meet me tonight in the back room at 7:00! I will be waiting my love!_

There was no way Romeo thought Wendy wrote such a stupid letter right? "Relax, I recognize Mira's handwriting. Listen I'm sorry I was ignorig you Wendy but I wanted to do something." Romeo said. He took Wendy's hand and ran into the room beside the one they were in. Wendy recognized the room. It was the one Romeo always stayed in. They went out to the balchony and fireworks went off. "This was for me?" Wendy asked. She watched the fireworks with a smile on her face. "No. This is for you." Romeo said and kissed Wendy. Wendy started blushing. "Haha you're cute when you blush Wendy!" Romeo said. Wendy couldn't react, but she didn't have to. Romeo took her hand and continued to watch thd fireworks with her. "I-I guess things will be alright." Wendy thought to herself and watched the colorful lights go off in the sky.


End file.
